


Time on My Hands (Could Be Time Spent with You)

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim uses blue kryptonite to depower Conner for bondage time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time on My Hands (Could Be Time Spent with You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Café Au Lait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357120) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



> Title from Elton John's "That's Why they Call It the Blues"

Conner knows he’s in trouble for messing with Tim while they were getting coffee, which is how he likes it - Tim all fired up and badass. But Tim’s not quite as...vengeful...as Conner’s expecting. Although he does keep Conner on edge for a really impressive length of time.

Which means he’s planning something.

Conner’s nearly driven to distraction trying to imagine what it could be. And he spends a rather significant amount of time fantasizing about it, which come to think of it, could have been Tim’s evil plan.

So maybe he doesn’t pick up on there being anything unusual right away, because he’s in Tim’s apartment, and Tim’s straddling his hips and grinding down on him. They both have their clothes on, still, and Tim’s pants are far too nice considering Conner can tell with a quick extension of TTK that he’s going to be leaking through them very shortly.

Tim yelps at the touch, a pleasant sort of surprise noise, and then narrows his eyes at Conner. “That’s right, I owe you, don’t I?” he says. Conner gulps, because that’s a scary look, and then Tim pulls a little box from somewhere and flips it open.

Conner’s never encountered Blue Kryptonite before, though Clark’s told him about it, so he’s a little embarrassed to admit he freaks out for a moment when he feels suddenly...well, he supposes he must feel ‘normal’ but it’s not normal for him. He feels weak.

Tim sees he’s freaking out. “Conner,” he says, cupping Conner’s face in his hands. “Deep breath, you’re fine. I’ll close it if you really want me to. But there’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re with me and there are no supervillains in sight so just relax.”

Conner trusts Tim. Tim will shut the box if Conner asks him to. Conner takes a deep breath and nods, tension starting to drain off.

“Relax,” Tim repeats, and he’s using his Robin command voice now. It’s not really fair that Conner responds automatically to that, relaxing further. He’s still got butterflies, but he gets butterflies half the time just from Tim looking at him the right way. 

Tim smiles a little wickedly at him. “So, no super strength. No TTK. No super stamina or super recovery...” He chuckles, low, strips off Conner’s shirt, and pulls out a pair of handcuffs from somewhere. Conner gulps, because Tim is an evil, evil man, and without his super strength he finds himself attached to the headboard in three seconds flat. 

The cuffs are lined, ones he picked out to use on Tim and he’s nothing if not thoughtful about wrist chafing. They haven’t used them on him, though, because Conner pretty much figured one yank and he’d destroy the bed and the cuffs. Conner tugs a little, experimental, and the whole thing is just weird feeling. “So uh, when does this get hot?” he asks, which isn’t entirely fair because Tim is always hot and he’s half hard already from that wicked little smile on Tim’s face. 

“About now,” Tim offers, and starts kissing along Conner’s jaw and nibbling on his ear. Conner shivers, a little surprised; the sensation is different without his powers. Tim’s usually a little rough with him, which is fair, because he can take it. Now he’s being more careful, his bites a little gentler and many of his touches on the edge of teasing. It’s different because of that but also because he’s not invulnerable anymore, and because his TTK is gone. It’s like a layer’s been slid back on his body and Tim’s touching his skin for the first time.

Tim hums and licks a spot just over his collarbone and then blows, raising gooseflesh. Conner tugs at the cuffs again, already wanting to touch so badly. “Tim,” he moans, low.

Tim’s mouth moves lower, licks a nipple as he starts unbuttoning Conner’s pants. Conner gasps and arches, and Tim nips gently, hand pressing him back into the bed. Conner’s almost embarrassed that Tim can manhandle him pretty easily now, except Tim’s got his pants down now and is ghosting his other hand over the front of his boxers. Conner moans, eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck, Tim, that feels good.”

“Language,” Tim scolds, as if he cares. “Swearing, teasing me in public...” he swats Conner’s hip. Not really hard, but it still stings, and tingles in the aftermath. Conner moans again, throatily, lost in sensation. 

Tim just chuckles again, and Conner loves the sound because Tim doesn’t make it nearly often enough. Partly he’s just a freaky Robin but partly shit just seems to happen to Tim, which is really not fair because Tim is amazing.

Tim finishes stripping him and his hands roam everywhere, and he’s decided to tease Conner now. He makes it obvious that he’s going for revenge, too- after he’s touched and kissed and teased for a few minutes, he starts teasing in a more focused way, reminiscent of what Conner had done to him. 

He slides his hands along Conner’s inner thighs, thumbs rubbing circles. Then pulls back, rubs Conner’s thighs, kisses his stomach. Ghosts his hands up Conner’s sides. Then back down, along his thighs again, slides his hand between Conner’s legs and presses his thumb up, just behind Conner’s balls. Conner jerks, making a noise that’s a mix of frustrated whine and pleasured moan. Tim slides his hand back down Conner’s thigh, then kisses up the center of his chest, playing innocent, like he wasn’t just repeating what Conner had done to him.

Then he circles back in again, shark-like. Curls his fingers around Conner’s cock and squeezes, just this side of painful. Loosens his grip, strokes Conner lightly. Slides his other hand back between Conner’s legs, nudges up behind his balls again, then slides back, rubbing against Conner’s hole. 

“Tim,” Conner moans, desperate. “Oh, God, Tim. Please.” 

Tim raises his brows. “Please what?” 

“Please, fuck, I want you.”

Tim chuckles, rubs a little more firmly with his thumb. Conner's glad he's lying flat on his back because he doesn't think he could stand right now. “Are you sorry for what you did?”

“Hell no,” Conner says, because he is way too turned on to be sorry. In fact, he is already making plans for what he’s going to do to Tim next time they’re in public. 

“Well, at least you’re honest,” Tim says, and scoots off him. Conner makes a frustrated noise, but Tim’s standing next to the bed and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders, down his arms. Then unbuttoning his pants, taking them off with a little wiggle of his hips. Finally his boxers, and then Tim's sidling over to the bed, giving Conner an excellent view, and climbing on, straddling Conner's hips.

 

Tim leans forward and leans down to kiss Conner softly. Then he shifts back and, before Conner can quite realize what he's doing, sinks down on him, and holy shit, he’s hot and slick, which means he must have...he must have prepared himself before Conner arrived, and that’s pretty much the hottest thought ever. Between that and the physical sensations, Conner nearly blows his load right there, and maybe Tim’s got something with his mentions of super stamina because Conner can usually go for hours if he really wants to. 

Tim groans, tight, and starts rocking on Conner, really grinding his hips down each time he sinks down. “You going to come?” he asks, a little wicked, and then groans again, hands gripping Conner's arms for balance and holding tight.

“Um,” Conner says, because he's really trying not to.

“Yeah?” Tim says, and Conner's pretty sure he's encouraging him, so when Tim rocks down and makes an especially sexy little breathy little whimper, Conner gives in and lets his orgasm rush over him, hips slamming up against Tim's.

Tim grins down at him a little wickedly, still rocking on him, then reaches up to undo the cuffs. Conner grins back, fierce, and reaches over, snapping the box shut. Power – and oh, yeah, instantaneous recovery time- flood back into him and he grabs Tim's hips, rolling them over, and growls. “And now it's my turn.”


End file.
